


Not Alone

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz doesn’t want to go to bed alone. Neither does Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Not Alone (#289 Bed)

Liz doesn’t want sex, not now, not for a while yet. She knows she should. She’s had enough adrenalin pumping through her body for three days straight that she should be desperate for a fuck, but it’s not there this time. That’s doesn’t mean she wants to go to bed alone.

There’s a dip on one side of Charlie’s mattress left empty by three years of poor communication, conflicting priorities, and general bitterness.

Charlie isn’t up for sex either. He also doesn’t want to sleep alone.

The sheets are cool and Charlie is warm. Liz is grateful to finally sleep.

 

Drifting (#290 Sleep)

Liz wakes with an arm draped across her body. Charlie’s breathing is soft and even and seems made to lull her back to sleep. She shifts closer to Charlie instead.

He shifts as well pulling her in, even in his sleep, as if he could protect her. As if she needed protection. Don never did that. He slept sprawled out or with his head under a pillow, if he slept at all.

Charlie’s eyes crack open. He gives a little hum and a smile. Then he gives her a squeeze and drifts back to sleep. Liz snuggles close and follows.

 

Tea in the Morning (#235 Swallow)

Liz awakes to a cup of tea being carefully pressed into her hands. It’s mild and tastes of jasmine. It’s not too hot and she gulps at it suddenly wanting it more than water, the warmth soothing her throat that is still raw from the previous days.

Charlie says nothing, just sits on the edge of the bed nearest her and sips his own tea.

There is sunlight creeping under the drapes but it’s still early out. Liz is glad she doesn’t need to be at the office. The still and quiet of Charlie’s room is what she really needs.

 

Toast and Jam (#275 Blush)

They don’t speak through breakfast. There’s no need and it doesn’t feel right, as if words would somehow shatter whatever was happening.

Breakfast is just toast, jam, and juice but Charlie takes it up to the solarium where they can hear the frantic chirping of the chickadees even through the glass and watch high wispy clouds glide past against a pale blue sky.

The toast is sourdough and the jam is strawberry and when a little clings to the corner of her mouth Charlie wipes it away with his thumb. Liz actually blushes and Charlie just slides a little closer.


End file.
